


isnt five enough?

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “Let’s take a deep breath…”Wherein Mingyu gives Wonhui a box of kittens





	isnt five enough?

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request~~

“Let’s take a deep breath,” Mingyu said, hands knotted in the back of both of his friends sweaters. “There’s no need to hyperventilate.” 

 

“Kittens!” Junhui nearly shrieked, clutching at his chest as if he was trying to prevent his heart from escaping. 

 

“Kittens,” Wonwoo echoed, adoration shining in his eyes, a look he usually just reserved for Junhui. “Kitten,” Wonwoo said to Junhui. “Look at all of those kittens,” 

 

“I want twenty of them,” Junhui answered back tearfully.

 

“There’s only five of them,” Mingyu reminded them. “Do you want them or not?”

 

“Why do you have them? Where did you get them? Are there really only five of them or are you hiding more of them from us?” Junhui asked Mingyu, already crouching down by the box and acting like a proud cat mother, picking up three of the kittens and setting them down in his lap. 

 

“I found them in the back alley when I took out the trash, and I’m giving you insane cat people these kittens because if Minghao comes home and finds cats in his house he’ll start sneezing and then roast me over an open flame,” Mingyu said. “You actually  _ want _ more? Isn't five already a lot?”

 

Mingyu’s words had fallen on deaf ears, as Wonwoo had also sat down on the floor and picked up the other two kittens, letting one of them snuggle into his lap while the other started crawling up his sweater, meowing loudly at Wonwoo as he scratched them on their tiny head. 

 

“Okay, I get it,” Mingyu said hurriedly. “You love all five of your new children, now take them and get out before Minghao gets off work.”

 

Cooing all the way, Wonwoo and Junhui gathered up all five of their new cat children and left the apartment, kissing them on their heads and already arguing over names for all of them.

 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Mingyu turned around and looked at his and Minghao’s puppy Chocolate. She blinked her wide brown eyes at him and wagged her tail happily as he reached down to pet her.

 

“Did I just intrust five kitty lives with two people who don't even leave their house to buy themselves food?” Mingyu asked her.  

**Author's Note:**

> i love wonhui and all five of their cat children 
> 
> tumblr: wensjunnie  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
